O meu sonho é ter você
by Mizushui Himura Amesora
Summary: Pergunta:Você já teve um amor não correspondido?Bem...é assim que acontece com a Kchan que se apaixona por seu inimigo de infãncia. CAPÍTULO 6 ON LINE!
1. Default Chapter

O meu sonho é ter você- Capítulo 1- Lembranças do passado

'sussurro'

(pensamento)

ações da autora

n/a: notas da autora

Okarinassai, meu nome é Higurashi Kagome e tenho anos estou na o série, sinceramente não sei o que que eu tô fazendo aqui mas já que a autora disse pra eu falar sobre a minha vida, e o título é "Lembranças do passado" eu acho que é para eu contar sobre a minha vida certo?

Bem tudo começou quando a minha mãe resolveu ter um filho com o meu pai, depois que eu...

Autora- Kagome... não é pra você contar tuuudo. Ninguém precisa saber dessa parte, pula pra 3a Série tá!

Kag- Ahhh tá agora eu entendi, por que não me explicou antes- Ela coloca a mão no peito aliviada e continua-

Bem... na 3a série eu tinha um grupo de amigas, que no caso eu tenho até hoje! Mas tinha um garoto q me incomodava, ele implica muito comigo, me põe apelidos, bem...faz de tudo para me irritar e ele sempre consegue, o nome dele é Inuyasha. Ele é sem dúvida muito chato, ele é de outra turma e já nem me lembro mais como que nós nos conhecemos.

Autora- Obrigada pode continuar a sua vida daqui pra frente o que você falou já tá bom.

Kag- Hai!

N/A: A partir de agora a kagome não narra mais a história

1o Dia de aula

Kagome estava indo pra escola, quando sente uma mão no seu ombro, ela se vira e vê a Yuka, Eiri e a Ayumi atrás dela. 

Kag- Oi meninas eu nem tinha notado que vocês estavam atrás de mim.

Eiri- Kagome, você anda muito distraida! Será que está pensando no Hojo¬¬

Todas as meninas olham pra ela maliciosamente, e muitas gotas surgem na cabeça de Kagome.

Kag- Claro que não! O Hojo não faz o meu tipo.

Yuka- E o Kouga?

Kag- Também não! Bem...ele é bonitinho e tudo mais mas não, não tenho pensado neles!

Y,E,A- Tá bom, tá bom...

Ayumi- Ei Kagome, hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de aula, você não está entusiasmada?

Kag- E por que ficaria? Vamos voltar a ter dever de casa todos os dias e também...vamos voltar a ter...pro..provas. Ahh não você tinha que me lembrar das provas?

Ayumi- Desculpa

As quatro meninas chegam na sala de aula junto com o professor, todos se sentam e ele começa a se apresentar aos alunos quando ouve uma batida na porta.

Professor- Entre.

Entra na sala um garoto alto, de cabelos longos e prateados como a Lua, e olhos dourados como o Sol.

Kag- Ah não- sussurra Kagome colocando a mão na cabeça- Inuyasha não! Ninguém mereçe!

Inu- Desculpe professor, posso entrar?

Professor- Pode, qual é o seu nome?

Inu- Inuyasha

Professor- Então Inuyasha sente-se

Inuyasha se senta em uma das últimas carteiras. Yuka, Eiri, e Ayumi ficam preocupadas com Kagome, ela estava com cara de poucos amigos.

O Professor também apresentou Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin. Kagome Fez logo amizade com os novos alunos, ela sabia que Sesshoumaru era irmão do Inuyasha mas pelo menos o Sesshoumaru fica normalmente quieto. Sango e Rin Eram agora suas melhores amigas, e Miroku também era um grande amigo, ele também se tornou amigo do Inuyasha, o que mais incomodava Kagome era quando ela estava conversando com o Miroku e Inuyasha a interrompia pra falar com o Miroku.

Kag- (Que garoto sem educação!)

Se passa uma semana desde Inuyasha veio para a sala de Kagome, desde então Kagome parece ter sido tomada por um mau humor horrível que até as amigas dela tinham notado.

Kagome acorda com o toque do seu despertador mas ela ao olhar as horas percebe que está atrasada. Ela se arruma às pressas e sai correndo pela rua, esbarrando em todos por quem ela passava por perto, a cada pessoa que ela esbarrava ela pedia desculpa...

Ela chega na escola e vai na coordenação perguntar se ele pode entrar, mas a resposta é negativa e quando a coordenadora dela a está encaminhando para a biblioteca aparece outro aluno que támbém stava atrasado, Kagome notou quem ele era logo de cara e mais uma vez um "Ah não" surgiu em sua cabeça.

Agora Inuyasha e Kagome estavam praticamente sozinhos na biblioteca se não fosse pela bibliotecária. Para que Kagome não parecesse antipática ela começou a falar.

Kag- O que você está fazendo- pergunta Kagome enquanto olha Inuyasha escrevendo em um caderno

Inu- Eu to fazendo o dever de casa

Kag- Você não fez!(por que será que eu não me surpreendo?)

Inu- Não

Kag- Você quer o meu emprestado? Assim você acaba mais rápido.

Inu- Obrigado

Kagome estava ouvindo mal? Inuyasha acabara de dizer obrigado? Essa com certeza foi uma atitude que ela não esperava, ela ficou olhando pra ele surpresa.

Kag- (Ela não é tããããão mau assim...)

O tempo que eles tinham que esperar pra voltar pra sala já tinha terminado e agora os dois voltam juntos pra sala de aula. Kagome vai até a mesa de Inuyasha, que agora era do lado da sua.

Kag- A gente pode continuar se falando né?

Inu- Pode- diz ele mais preocupado em colocar a sua mochila em cima da carteira do que falar com Kagome

Yuka aparece do nada atrás de Kagome.

Yuka- Esse é o Inuyasha Kagome- pergunta Yuka interessada

KagÉ sim. Inuyasha me passa o seu telefone- Kagome apresenta os dois e se senta em sua carteira pois o professor já havia chegado

Yuka- Eu também quero

A aula ocorre normalmente, e mais tarde Kagome vai pra casa após ter ligado pro Miroku, pra Sango, Eiri e Ayumi, só faltava ligar para a Yuka. Ela disca o número, quem atende é a mãe dela que ao saber que é a Kagome passa rapidamente para a filha.

Kag- Yuka é você? Ah... oi tudo bem?

Yuka- Tudo e vc?

Kag- Tudo tb.

Yuka- O que você tah fazendo?

Kag- Eu tô ouvindo música enquanto falo com vc.

Yuka- Eu tô vendo tv.

Kag- Você conseguiu resolver a questão 9 do exercício de mat?

Yuka- Não

Yuka- Sabe o Inuyasha?

Kag- Sei

Yuka- O que você acha dele?

Kag- Bem eu já te contei que antes nós éramos inimigos e que só faltava a gente sair no tapa. Mas eu mudei a minha opinião agora eu acho ele uma pessoa mais suportável...ele mudou

Yuka- Você não esta gostando dele¬¬

Kag- NÃO! Claro que não- Kagome fica totalmente rubra- Eu gosto dele como amigo

Yuka- Ah tá

Yuka- Bem eu vou ter que desligar mas depois a gente se fala, tchau

Kag- tchau

Elas desligam o telefone e Kagome fica pensando no que a Yuka tinha dito "Gostar dele?"- Ela fechou os olhos- "Como namorado?"- Ela abre os olhos e sacode a cabeça bem forte(Como a Yuka poderia ter pensado isso?)(Eu gosto dele sim! Mas como amigo!). Ela tenta esquecer todo o fato ocorrido. Ela não estava disposta a lembrar do seu passado com o Inuyasha, era um passado muito ruim, uma lembrança que com certeza ela gostaria de esquecer.

No dia seguinte Kagome vai pra aula ela está muito feliz, apesar de não saber o motivo ela estava cantarolando pelas ruas enquanto ia pra escola. Yuka chega por trás de Kagome e lhe dá um grande empurrão nas costas quase fazendo Kagome ir de cara no chão.

Kag- YUKA!

Yuka- Que foi Kagome? Tudo bem?

Kag-(ai meu Deus), sim tudo bem

Yuka- Sabe o Inuyasha? Aquele garoto que nós conversamos ontem?

Kag- Sei ¬¬

Yuke- Eu acho que eu estou gostando dele

Kag- GOSTANDO DELE- O coração de Kagome parece ter sido espremido por uma mão fria, seu coração doia muito- (Será que eu estou gostando do Inuyasha? Não pode ser, eu só gosto dele como amigo, só isso!)- Ela tenta se recuperar- (não, eu acho que eu estou realmente gostando dele...mas apesar de sermos amigos ele continua agindo como ele agia comigo, ou seja, frio, indelicado, me taxando de alguma coisa, me fazendo pagar mico ou alguma coisa do tipo. Como posso gostar de alguém assim? Mesmo que eu goste dele tenho certeza que ele gosta de mim só como amiga)

YukaÉ algum problema- diz Yuka confusa- Você disse que não gostava dele certo?

KagÉ disse! Pode ficar com ele. Mas você sabe se realmente gosta dele- Pergunta Kagome meio triste seu coração ainda doia pela notícia- Você tem certeza que o ama de verdade?

Yuka- Não, por isso queria que você me ajudasse a descobrir

Kag- EU?

YukaÉ você, você sempre me ajuda você vai saber se eu gosto dele ou não

Kag- Sinto muito mas não posso fazer isso.(Eu realmente amo o Inuyasha eu admito). Você tem que ver lá no fundo do seu coração se o que você sente por ele é verdadeiro se o que você sente por ele é profundo

Yuka- Não, não é nada disso eu só acho ele bonitinho

Kag- Ufa...

Yuka- Ufa o q?

Kag- Nada, nada não. Bem se você não gosta realmente dele por que disse que gosta dele?

Yuka- Por que eu não sabia

Kag- Mas foi fácil você viu a facilidade que você descobriu isso

YukaÉ mas deixa pra lá parece que você é quem gosta dele- ao dizer isso Kagome fica rubra e logo vira a cara

As duas chegam na escola. A aula transcorre normalmente, mas o Inuyasha não tinha vindo a aula e Kagome estava preocupada. Mas tarde ela iria pra casa de Yuka lá ela podia esquecer Inuyasha.

Já são 17:00h e até agora a Kagome não se desligou um momento em sua cabeça do Inuyasha, sabia que deveria ser um resfriado, mas ela queria saber se ele iria a aula amanhã.

Kag- Yuka...Eu posso Ligar pra uma pessoa?

Yuka- Pros seu pais? Pode!

Kag- Bem...não é pros meu pais

Yuka- Então pra quem é?

Kag- Bem...

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

Hi minna-sama!

O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? O que vocês acharam da história?

No próximo capítulo eu vou lhes contar um segredo.

Bem minna-sama eu já vou indo,

Kissus jane


	2. Uma ajuma 'meio' atrapalhada

Flashback

Já são 17:00h e até agora a Kagome não se desligou um momento em sua cabeça do Inuyasha, sabia que deveria ser um resfriado, mas ela queria saber se ele iria a aula amanhã.

Kag- Yuka...Eu posso Ligar pra uma pessoa?

Yuka- Pros seu pais? Pode!

Kag- Bem...não é pros meu pais

Yuka- Então pra quem é?

Kag- Bem...

Fim do Flashback

O que eu quero é ter você- Capítulo 2- É amor verdadeiro?

Kag- Bem... não é bem para os meus pais que eu gostaria de ligar...

Yuka- Então quem é?

Kag- É para o Inuyasha.- diz rubra- Mas não é o q você está pensando! Eu só queria saber se ele vai a aula amanhã

Yuka- Então eu estava certa. Você realmente está gostando dele! Tudo bem, pode ligar

Kag- Obrigada!- diz dando um abraço na amiga

Kagome pega o telefone sem fio e disca o número, esta chamando, e a cada toque Kagome fica mais tensa, ela sabe q ele vai atender a qualquer momento.

Inu- Alo

Kag- É... Inuyasha?

Inu- Sim ele mesmo, quem é?

Kag- É a Kagome, tudo bem?

Inu- Tudo

Kag- Você vai na escola amanhã?

Inu- Vou. Teve algum dever de casa?

Kag- Sim e teve matéria nova também, amanhã eu te passo. Quando você faltar pode contar comigo q eu te passo a matéria.- Yuka estava fazendo sinal para Kagome passar o telefone pra ela- Espera que a Yuka vai falar com você

Inu- Tá bom

Yuka- Inuyasha? É a Yuka. A Kagome está morrendo de saudades de você! Ela gosta muito de você!- diz Yuka toda animada, Kagome ao ouvir o que a Yuka disse tem vontade de voar no pescoço da amiga, mas se controla

Kag- Yuka para!

Inu- É verdade?- diz Inuyasha espantado

Yuka- como amigo claro.- diz tentando desmentir antes que fique óbvio de mais

Inu- Ah tá

Kag- Ufa- Yuka devolve o telefone a Kagome- Bem Inuyasha amanhã a gente se vê então, tchau

Kag- Yuka você ficou doida! Ele quase descobriu

Yuka- Mas ele não decobriu não é! Então pronto. Está melhor agora, mais calma?

Kag- Sim

O dia passa e já é outro dia de aula...

Kag- Oi, minna

Y,E,A, Sango e Miroku- Oi

O professor entra na sala e a aula começa o sinal do recreio toca e tudo ocorre normalmente inclusive as implicâncias do Inuyasha. Quando a aula acaba Kagome e Inuyasha se encontram em frente a porta.

Kag- Já que você faltou ontem, eu te empresto o meu caderno pra você ver as matérias e copia-las, não se preocupe eu não vou precisar do caderno até amanhã. Pode ficar com ele até lá.

Inu- obrigada

Kag- E sempre que você faltar pode pedir o caderno emprestado, não tem problema.

Inu- muito obrigada

Kag- Que nada

Kagome empresta o caderno para o Inuyasha, e volta pra casa pensando "espero poder ajuda-lo muitas vezes". Kagome passa o dia inteirinho pensando em Inuyasha, tudo que ela vê ou faz é motivo para pensar nele.

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

Kagome vai para à escola e lá vê Inuyasha, na porta da sala de aula, ele estava segurando seu caderno.

Kag- Bom dia.

Inu- Bom dia, aqui esta o seu caderno. Obrigada. Seu caderno tem um cheiro bom.

Kag- O que?

Inu- É,...é perfumado.

Kag- ...- 'pelo q eu me lembre eu nunca botei perfume no meu caderno' 'que garoto mais esquisito'.

Inuyasha volta para a sala de aula para se encontrar com os amigos, enquanto Kagome fica admirando a linda paisagem da parede. Quando se dá conta o sinal já tocou e ela vai para a sala onde se encontra com suas amigas.

Yuka- Onde você estava?

Kag- Tava pegando o caderno que eu emprestei pro Inuyasha.

Yuka- hum...- diz Yuka dando um sorriso malicioso

Kag- ?

Kag- Yuka, você vai pra minha casa estudar hoje né!

Yuka- Vou sim.

Kag- Então tá

A aula segue, as implicâncias do Inuyasha estão cada vez mais fortes, estão ficando insuportáveis. Kagome tenta ignorar mas é praticamente impossível. Estava realmente se tornando algo sério. Então Kagome tem a idéia de mandar um bilhetinho para o Inuyasha, dizendo que queria falar com ele depois da aula.

O bilhete era assim:

"_Inuyasha, preciso conversar com você depois da aula."_

Inuyasha lê o bilhete e apenas confirma com a cabeça. Mais tarde Kagome se encontra com Inuyasha na porta da biblioteca. Yuka e as outras meninas à esperavam lá dentro, mas ela preferia falar com o Inuyasha na porta, ela não queria q a sua conversa com o Inuyasha fosse ouvida por suas amigas.

Kag- Inuyasha, aqui.- diz Kagome avistando Inuyasha no meio da multidão de alunos.

Inu- o que você queria falar comigo?

Kag- Eu queria te pedir para parar com as brincadeiras infantis que você tem feito comigo, você tem pego muito pesado nas sua brincadeiras e eu não to achando graça- diz Kagome séria olhando Inuyasha dar uma leve risadinha

Inu- Era só isso?

Kag- E você acha pouco!- diz Kagome já se irritando

Inuyasha coloca as duas mãos no rosto de Kagome, ele vai chegando lentamente bem perto do rosto dela, tão perto que já era possível sentir a respiração de ambos, Kagome fica extremamente corada, e com uma vontade por pouco incontrolavél de beija-lo. Ela sorri e começa a esfregar a mão no rosto de Kagome, fazendo seu rosto balançar de um lado para o outro, e cada vez mais eles ficavam mais perto um do outro, Kagome estava se controlando muito para não beija-lo, ela segura a mão dele e as afasta.

Kag- Chega

Inu- o que foi!

Kagome faz a mesma coisa q Inuyasha acabara de fazer com ela, ela queria sentir o rosto daquele que amava. O rosto de Inuyasha era quentinho e macio.

Kag- Sinto muito, mas não posso me controlar

Inu- O que você vai faz...- Inuyasha não teve tempo de terminar a frase Kagome já estava apertando com uma mão, suas orelinhas e com a outra as sua bochechas.

Kag-

Inu- ...

Kag- Você não tem nenhum apelido que te chamem?

Inu- Sim.

Kag- Qual?

Inu- Chamam o Miroku de Farofa e me chamam de farofinha- Kagome não se controla e solta uma risada bem satisfeita, afinal ela não era a única da qual tinha apelidos.

Kag- Só?- diz Kagome ainda rindo

Inu- Não, tem uns amigos de onde eu morava que me chamavam de Inuzinho, mas eu odeio esse apelido- Agora ficara mais difícil ainda de controlar o riso, "Inuzinho?" isso sem dúvida era muito engraçado.

Inu- Eu já vou pra casa, tchau

Kag- Tchau

Kagome vai pra casa com a sua amiga Yuka, lá as duas assim que chegam tomam banho, almoçam e começam a estudar, elas dão uma parada para o lanche as 18:00h, e Yuka acaba de ter uma idéia.

Yuka- Você sabe o que estão dizendo?

Kag- Não, o que?

Yuka- Que o Inuyasha gosta da Kikinojo

Kag- O QUE?

Yuka- mas é só um boato.

Kag- Mas e se for verdade?

Mãe da Kag- Já acabaram? Então voltem a estudar

Kag- Tá bom Mãe

Mãe da Kag-

As garotas continuam a estudar até a hora de Yuka ir embora. Mesmo assim Kagome não conseguia esquecer o que Yuka dissera, seria verdade! Inuyasha poderia estar apaixonado pela Kikinojo? Kagome sem perceber já estva indo muito afundo nos seus pensamentos e ...

PENSAMENTO DA KAGOME:

"_Seria verdade? Inuyasha...apaixonado pela Kikinojo? Eu não posso acreditar..._

_Será que eles estão namorando?_

_Por que?_

_Por que coração, você foi se apaixonar por aquele que não gosta de você?_

_Por que meu coração é injusto comigo, ao ponto de me fazer amar quem não me ama?"_

Kagome vai para o quarto, fecha a porta se deita na cama e começa a chorar, ela não queria sofrer, não queria , ou melhor, queria sim, saber o que o Inuyasha sentia pela Kikinojo e o que a Kikinojo sentia por ele.

Ela começa a soluçar e em meio de tantos soluços, sentimentos e pensamentos ela acaba caindo no sono e assim segue até o dia seguinte.

A aula já começou e Kagome se senta no seu lugar. Ela fica se perguntando o por que não consegue contar para ele o que sente. Ela nota q até hoje, ela nunca foi capaz de dizer que gostava de alguém quando gostava, mas com o Inuyasha era diferente, as vezes ela tinha uma coragem enorme para contar para ele que gostava dele, mas por causa de sua brincadeiras infantis, ela acabava tendo novamente medo de ser 'zoada' por aquele q tanto gostava.

Ela começou a olhar pra ele, o que para o resto da sala era notável já que eles se sentavam um do lado do outro. Kagome fica pensando em uma música em que ouvira q quem parando para pensar tem muito a ver com a situacão da vida dela naquele respectivo assunto.

"_I´m so tired _

_of being here _

_Supressed by _

_all my childish fears"_

Kagome só desperta de seus pensamentos com as chamadas de sua amiga Yuka, Kagome se dá conta de que já estava no intervalo da última aula. Yuka estava nesse momento convidando Kagome para participar da conversa com o Inuyasha.

Yuka- Inuyasha, você sabe que a Kagome tem muitos apelidos?

Inu- sei, e fui eu que dei a maioria deles.

Yuka- Mas tem um em especial que você não sabe, porque foi a Eiri e a Ayumi que colocaram.

Kagome logo nota o perigo daquela situação, se ele soubesse...viraria piada de toda a turma e principalmente dele.

Kag- YUKA, NÃO!

Yuka É KOVANI

Kag- NÃO

Yuka- Sabe o que significa?

Inu- Não

Yuka- É Kagome objeto voador ainda não identificado

Pronto, estava tudo acabado, ele soubera do seu apelido e agora ria freneticamente da situação, era horrível ver a pessoa que mais gosta debochando de você. E o pior é que ele ficou sabendo disso por uma pessoa que ele julgava que fosse a sua melhor amiga...YUKA!

Kagome resolve tratar do assunto através de um bilhetinho, ela começa a escrever terminando a amizade com uma amiga de 9 anos.(N.A.: Na minha fic Yuka e Kagome se conhecem a 9 anos)

BILHETINHO DE KAGOME:

"_Yuka, eu não acredito que você contou pra pessoa que eu mais gosto o apelido que eu mais odeio. Sinto muito, mas acabo de descobrir que não tenho uma amiga verdadeira, você me decepcionou"_

Kagome apenas faz uma sinal para Yuka de que era para ela pegar o bilhetinho, Inuyasha vê e pede para que o Miroku pegasse o bilhetinho da mão da Yuka, que logo faz isso. Após pegar o bilhetinho Miroku o entrega para Inuyasha.

Kag- Inuyasha, me devolve isso!

Kagome diz em um tom em que só a Yuka ouve e diz pra ela que lá tinha uma coisa que poderia dar o entender do que ela sentia pelo Inuyasha, rapidamente Yuka começa a ajudar Kagome a pegar o bilhete de volta.

Inu- Eu vou ler em voz alta.

Kagome não suportou ouvir aquilo, ela saiu correndo da sala, aproveitando que o sinal já batera, ela vai direto pro banheiro feminino e diz pra Yuka encontra-la lá.

5 MINUTOS DEPOIS...

Yuka aparece no banheiro com o bilhete rasgado na mão.

Kag- Ele leu? Em voz alta? O que ele axou?

Yuka- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Ele leu em voz alta, mas quando ele chegou _naquela_ parte ele parou e me devolveu.

Kag- Obrigada, você tá perdoada

Yuka- Que bom que todo esse sacrifício valeu pra você me perdoar

Kag- É. Eu vo ter que ligar pra ele hoje, preciso saber o que ele achou do bilhete, eu vou contar tudo pra ele.

CONTINUA...

Minna- sama!

Gomen nassai, o capítulo saiu muito tarde, era pra ter saído antes.

Minna sobre o segredo...

Bem... tudo que eu estou relatando aqui, nessa fic, é verdade, aconteceu mesmo, só que comigo e o Bruno. Eu adoro ele e já faz um ano que eu gosto dele mas como até agora...ops naum posso contar. Só posso dizer que tem muita coisa pra acontecer...

Bem minna, onegai comentem...e continuem lendo o meu drama que agora é o drama da Kagome...

Kissus

Jane

Mizu-sama


	3. Notificação

Oieeeeee minna!

Gomen nassai...pois naum pude postar o outro capítulo rápido como deveria, eh que a minha semana d testes tah ai e daki a pouco vem as provas, eu prometo tentar postar o meis rápido possível!

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Felippo, muito obrigada pelo coment mas eu jah respondi a sua pergunta neh!

Star Angel Matsuyama- obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pelo coment eu adorei...naum se preocupa eu vou tentar naum demorar...

Houshi kawai- obrigada pelo coment na minha fic. Eh verdade, eu chego a sentir pena d mim msm... -.-

Jessy- NAUM VO NEM COMENTÁ ¬¬

Minna-chan- vlw pelo coment, bem acho q a sua pergunta jah foi respondida neh!

Minna eh muito importante o apoio de vcs, por favor coementem, recomendem a fic pra alguém,

Kissus minna

Mizu-sama.


	4. O que vocsente por mim?

Flashback 

Yuka aparece no banheiro com o bilhete rasgado na mão.

Kag- Ele leu? Em voz alta? O que ele axou?

Yuka- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Ele leu em voz alta, mas quando ele chegou _naquela_ parte ele parou e me devolveu.

Kag- Obrigada, você tá perdoada

Yuka- Que bom que todo esse sacrifício valeu pra você me perdoar

Kag- É. Eu vo ter que ligar pra ele hoje, preciso saber o que ele achou do bilhete, eu vou contar tudo pra ele.

Flashback 

O meu sonho é ter você- Capítulo 3- O que você sente por mim?

Kagome chega em casa, ela esta muito nervosa e não consegue mais se conter, mas a essa hora, apesar de ele já estar em casa seria uma tanto inconveniente se ela ligasse na hora do almoço, então apesar de todo o nervosismo e tensão ela esperou até as 16:00h para poder ligar para ele.

Inu- Alô?

Kag- Oi, Inuyasha?

Inu- É ele

Kag- É a Kagome. Tudo bem?

Inu- Tudo, e você?

Kag- Também

Kag- hum...Inuyasha sabe aquele bilhetinho que você leu hoje?

Inu- Sei

Kag- O que você leu nele exatamente?

Inu- Ahhh, não tinha nada de mais naquele bilhete.

Kag- NADA DE MAIS?

Inu- Não, por que?

Kag- É...he he he...nada não "

Inu- Fala

Kag- Não é nada

Inu- _Fala agora_

Kag- O.O 

Kag- Tá, bem...é que...sabe...eu gosto de você – diz Kagome fechando os olhos

Inu- Ah tá , mas isso toda a sala já sabe

Kag- MAS O QUE ME IMPORTA É QUE VOCÊ SAIBA!

Inu- Ah tá

Kag- ¬¬ bem...então é por favor não conta pra ninguém

Inu- Tá

Kag- Então tá, tchau

Inu- tchau

Kagome desliga o telefone com o coração batendo a mil e com as mãos suando muito um tempo depois ela percebe que não obteve resposta dele e fica uma fera...

NO DIA SEGUINTE:

Kag- Yuka você vai lá em casa hoje não é?

Yuka- Sim

Kag- Ótimo

Kagome assiste o resto da aula tranqüilamente até que a aula acaba

EM CASA:

Yuka- Kagome olha aqui

Kag- O que foi? O QUE É ISSO?

Yuka- É um esquema

Kag- e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? E o Inuyasha?

Yuka- você vai ver

Esquema da Yuka

-o-(Inuyasha)

/ \

/ \

/ \

¬¬ Kikinojo Kagome

Yuka- Pronto!

Kag- Tá igualzinho! "

Yuka- Eu sei

NO DIA SEGUINTE:

A aula transcreve normalmente até que chega o intervalo de aula.

Kouga encontra um bilhete no chão da sala de aula ele pega e começa a ler.

Kou- Kagome vc gosta do Inuyasha?

Kag- Por que você tá me fazendo essa pergunta? –diz Kagome olhando discretamente para o lado achando que Inuyasha tinha espalhado pra todo mundo, mas ao ver a expressão do seu rosto percebe que apesar de não demonstrar completamente ele também estava surpreso. Kagome olha para a mão de Kouga q vê lá o maldito 'esquema' que a Yuka tinha feito, provavelmente o Kouga o tinha encontrado no chão.

Kag- Ah...é...GOSTO SIM E DAÍ?

Kouga fica surpreso mas logo age a altura.

Kou- KAGOME GOSTA DO INUYASHA! KAGOME GOSTA DO INUYASHA!

Assim Kouga espalha pra toda a turma que a Kagome gostava do Inu, logo as outras turmas também já estavam sabendo, e Kagome nunca tinha imaginado tamanha zoação, mas ela mesmo com tudo fica feliz, porque não foi o seu amado que espalhou pra todo mundo e ele não botou pilha depois de tudo.

Kik- Kagome você gosta do Inuyasha?

Kagome apesar de morrer de raiva ao lembrar do bilhete, ao lembrar das provocações que já ouvira durante o dia e apesar de ser a sua maior inimiga que estava falando com ela, ela procura dentro de si a voz mais doce e delicada do mundo para não parecer antipática e frágil diante daquela situação.

Kag- Gosto sim

Kik- Então por que você não 'fika' com ele?

Kag- O.O

Okarinassai Minna-Sama!

E ai vcs gostaram do capítulo novo?

Realmente issu aconteceu e eu fikei com essa msm cara de taxo da kagome -.-

Minna eu to conseguindo voltar a escrever agora, mas em troca como se jah n bastasse todos os meu problemas com o bruno me aparece mais um, um fato q muito lah pra frente vai aparecer na fic, mas soh pra vcs ficarem sabendo, eu n sei se essa história vai ter um final feliz, como eu jah disse essa eh a história da minha vida e vai acontecer como tah acontecendo na minha vida. Eu n vou modificar, eu n to namorando nem fikando com o bruno até hoje mas msm assim...ahhhhh n vo conta mais nd, vejam, a fic e descubram, a porém o outro lado o lado em que pode haver felicidade.

Jéssy- não se preocupe eu vou te adicionar a fic, não falta muito...rsrsrs

Roberta- Viu as encrencas em que vc me meteu! Nem eu sei como eu vim parar aki rsrsrsrs

Hiei- Meu maninhoooooooo, apesar de vc ser meu maninho virtual, vc vai aperecer na fic assim sendo chamado »»»Hiei«««

A todos que elogiaram a minha fic- ARIGATOU GOSAIMASHITA!

Sem vcs eu n estaria aki hj mt obrigada vcs saum super sugoi!

À aqueles que leram mas não comentaram- Obrigada, mas n custa nada comentar, c vc gostou mais um motivo pra comentar NEH!

Bem minna aki vou eu deixando um kissu bem grande cheio de AI...

Jane

Mizu-sama


	5. Eu mereço isso?

Flashback

Kik- Kagome você gosta do Inuyasha?

Kagome apesar de morrer de raiva ao lembrar do bilhete, ao lembrar das provocações que já ouvira durante o dia e apesar de ser a sua maior inimiga que estava falando com ela, ela procura dentro de si a voz mais doce e delicada do mundo para não parecer antipática e frágil diante daquela situação.

Kag- Gosto sim

Kik- Então por que você não 'fika' com ele?

Kag- O.O

Flashback

O meu sonho é ter você- Capítulo 4- Eu fiz por merecer?

Kag- O que?

Kik- É

Kagome olha ao redor da sala, até poder encontrar o seu amado, as palavras de Kikyo ecoavam em sua mente, afinal, sua maior rival estava ali, sentada atrás dela, dando a maior força pra ela e para o INUYASHA? Isso realmente era estranho, mas Kagome não falou mais nada além de...

Kag- Porque ele não quer!- Fala ironicamente

Só depois de ter mencionado aquelas palavras Kagome percebe o que acabara de dizer, e fica espantada com as próprias palavras.

INTERVALO DE AULA:

Kagome se levanta da carteira e se dirige até a mesa de Eiri, Kagome se senta na carteira da frente, mas não da forma correta, mas sim sentada nas costas da cadeira e ainda por cima se balançando, ela começa falar animadamente com a Eiri que nem se dá conta que Inuyasha estava se aproximando...

Ele chega perto, ele aproveita o destramente de Kagome e passa uma rasteira na cadeira, fazendo a cadeira e a Kagome irem ao chão não satisfeito ele se abaixa para rir mais ainda da cara dela, e o detalhe 'mínimo' é que TODA a turma viu a queda de Kagome, três minutos depois ele estende a mão e ajuda Kagome a se levantar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.: Recreio :.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kagome esta sentada na arquibancada com suas amigas olhando o jogo de futebol, e claro Inuyasha estava jogando. A ordem estava: Yuka, Kagome, Eiri e Ayumi.

Kagome conversava com as meninas, principalmente com Yuka e de repente Kagome só vê um vulto preto vindo na direção de Yuka.

Kag- Cui...

Yuka- AI!

Não deu tempo de avisar Yuka levou uma bolada de futebol na cintura.

Inu- KKKKKKK Bem feito KKKKKKK

Kagome se enfurece porque sua amiga estava sendo zoada pelo, pelo, INUYASHA.

Kag- Você é que devia levar uma bolada, e em outro lugar...

Rapidamente Eiri e Ayumi maldaram a situação.

Não muito tempo depois de Kagome ter terminado a frase veio uma bolada em direção ao ombro de Inuyasha, Kagome fica assustada, não pensava que as suas palavras pudessem fazer tanto efeito.

Dias depois Kagome liga novamente para Inuyasha usando como desculpa o fato de não ter anotado o dever de casa, o que era mentira, e o pior é que ele não tinha anotado o dever todo.

Kag- Tem tamb...- Kagome para de falar, ela nota que estava se auto denunciando

Kag- Bem obrigada, valeu tchau

Kagome desliga o telefone e volta aos estudos, mas ela não conseguia, seus pensamentos estavam presos naquela pessoa tão importante, ela ficava lembrando como tudo havia começado e a que ponto ela tinha chegado.

"_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that _

_you would just leave _

_Cause your presence _

_still lingers here _

And it won´t leave me alone" 

E assim seguem seus estudos, ela não podia ficar inteiramente concentrada no exercício, ela teve muitas vezes seus longos raciocínios interrompidos por causa de um lembrar de uma simples palavra.

"_These wounds _

_won´t seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There´s just too much _

_that time can not erase"_

Kag- Chega! Não posso mais pensar nele, pelo menos hoje, eu tenho que estudar...

Kag- _Me lembro de quando éramos crianças e nós costumávamos implicar um com o outro, nunca imaginaria me apaixonar por ele... Bem..agora vamos a próxima questão..._

Kagome resolveu então ligar o rádio e escutar alguma coisa, talvez assim ele pensasse na música e no exercício. Ela liga o radio e a música que está tocando é...

"_When you cried _

_I´d wipe away all _

_of your tears _

_When you screamed _

_I´d fight away all _

_of your fears _

_And I held your hand _

_through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

_You used to captivate me _

_by your resonating mind _

_Now I´m bound by _

_the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased _

_away all the sanity in me _

_These wounds _

_won´t seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There´s just too much _

_that time can not erase _

_When you cried _

_I´d wipe away all _

_of your tears _

_When you screamed _

_I´d fight away all _

_of your fears _

_And I held your hand _

_through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

_I´ve tried so hard to tell _

_myself that you´re gone _

_But though you´re still with me _

_I´ve been alone all along _

_When you cried _

_I´d wipe away all _

_of your tears _

_When you screamed _

_I´d fight away all _

_of your fears _

_And I held your hand _

_through all of these years _

But you still have all of me" 

Bem... Era tudo que ela precisava ouvir pra não dizer o contrário, é claro que essa música só a fez lembrá-lo mais, resolveu então desligar o radio.

NO DIA SEGUINTE:

Eiri levou para a escola uma miniatura em pelúcia de um tubarão...

(N/A: na minha fic Eiri é fascinada por tubarões)

Toda a sala ficou sabendo do Tubarãozinho e todo mundo quis ver, no intervalo de aula era possível ver o tubarão voando de mão em mão até chegar as mãos do Inuyasha...

Kag- Inuyasha, passa pra cá!

Inuyasha passa o pequeno bichinho de pelúcia usando meios aéreos ele chega até Kagome, mas esta que tem um péssimo reflexo não segura o Tubarão e ele cai em pé entre as suas pernas .

Inuyasha vê a cena e aparece um sorriso maldoso em seu lábios e logo ele começa a zoa-la e pra completar toda a turma viu o que com certesa não foi nada agradável...

Kagome fica profundamente arrasada e passa o resto do dia tentando se esquivar de qualquer aproximação possível do Inuyasha.

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

Okarinassai minna-sama!

Muito obrigada pelos coments V

Graças a minha 'ótima memória'- pra n dizer o contrário- eu acabei me esquecendo quem foi que falou sobre eu, ker dizer a Kagome beijar o Brun... ops Inuyasha, bem é como eu disse essa é a história da minha vida com o Garoto, e vcs podem ver q eu n tava brincando qnd falei q era drama rsrs, mas eh assim msm e até hj (dps de 1 ano..) ahhh n vo conta c n perde a graça

Yuka, ops Roberta vlw pelo coment aki na minha fic kissus e mais kissus

A toda minna que comentou aki

ARIGATOU GOSAIMASHITA!

Kissis jane,

Mizu-sama


	6. Envergonhada

**Fic acabando, penúltimo capítulo!**

Flashback

Inuyasha foi acompanhando Sango e Kagome, apesar da Kagome não ter percebido a Sango percebeu e contou tudo para a Kagome. Na aula seguinte foi ainda pior, Inuyasha senta na frente da Sango e a Kagome no centro da sala. Daí a Sango fala articulando bem a boca mas bem que o Inuyasha podia ouvir.

San- 'Kagome e como tá o namorado?'

Kag- bem '

Inuyasha vira a cara rapidamente para a Sango, completamente assustado.

Flashback

O meu sonho é ter você- Capítulo 6- Envergonhada

Os alunos tinham ido para fora com a ausência de professor agora retornavam com a presença do mesmo.

Essa foi a aula de inglês mais engraçada que já tiveram. A professora falava errado as palavras, pronunciando-as de forma grotesca. Assim como o verbo To Be tinha se tornado TUBIAS. Entre outros.

Outra troca de professor, mas dessa vez os alunos não saíram da sala. Ficaram dentro dela, e o Inuyasha parecia mais um macaco atravessando a sala subindo em cima das cadeiras. Kagome falava com suas amigas, contava o que tinha feito no final de semana, e com certeza foi um fim de semana agitado já que ela gesticulava constantemente.

De repente, Kagome sente um membro duro ao jogar a mão para trás e para cima. O membro duro pertencia ao Inuyasha e ela o tinha alcançado porque ele estava em cima da cadeira. Sorte dela ele não ter percebido. Ela nem queria pensar no que ele faria se a visse botando a mão em suas intimidades...

Era sem dúvida a aula que Kagome mais gostava, Geometria, e melhor ainda, pois tinha teste, só que havia uma novidade desta vez, Kagome não tinha estudado e se lembrava de apenas algumas coisas e não de tudo, então ela fez uma cola escrita em um papel, onde ela colou na parte interna da saia, a professora jamais desconfiaria dela, a aluna mais dedicada da turma...

Durante a prova tudo foi uma maravilha, mas só houve um pequeno equívoco, Kagome não utilizou a cola, apesar de tê-la olhado várias vezes, mas a cola era inútil, pois não caiu na prova, que decepção...

Já estava na hora do aguardado recreio e Kagome e suas amigas foram jogar três cortes no pátio, onde infelizmente um indivíduo jogava futebol muito próximo dali.

Kagome pega essa!- Eiri jogou a bola em uma bela cortada para Kagome, que só retribuiu com uma manchete, fazendo a bola ir parar em um canteiro cercado até em cima por uma grade do outro lado a arquibancada.- Como vamos fazer para buscar a bola?

Deixa que eu pego- Kagome disse um pouco desanimada e passou a ficar desconfiada quando viu Inuyasha e Kouga se aproximarem. Ela passou por debaixo do corrimão da arquibancada, o que era muito fácil, já que ela sempre fazia isso quando elas iam jogar naquele lado do pátio.

Já do lado de dentro do canteiro Inuyasha chegou antes que ela pudesse voltar e sentou de forma que ela não podia sair, e também dando-a uma vista de camarote para a sua mais nova cueca de listras.

Aperta a bunda dele!- Ayumi falou bem alto, com a intenção que todos os presentes ouvissem. Kagome corou, ficou da cor do vinho e deixou o tomate de lado, e quando ela finalmente tomou coragem de dar um bom beliscão naquela bundinha, hahaha ele pulou antes que seus dedos sequer o tocassem.

Que pena- Kagome suspirou assim que saiu de lá, e apesar de todos os comentários de que ela deveria ter dado um bom beliscão ela só ria e imaginava como teria sido.

Chegando em casa ela ligou para o Inuyasha, teve que tomar muita coragem para tanto, mas o fez, nem que fosse apenas para ouvir a sua voz dizendo 'alô' e depois disso desligar, mas quem atendeu foi a mãe dele.

Quem deseja falar com o Inuyasha?

Ah...é...a Kagome.- Kagome não sabia nem o que dizer

Kagome? O Inu fala muito de você! Pena que ele não esteja.

FALA???- o.o

Sim, ele diz que você é uma menina aplicada, estudiosa, inteligente, caprichosa.- Kagome só sentia o rosto pegar fogo, tudo que ela queria se realizou?

Ah...he...he...he...que...bom!- Kagome ficou gaga de repente.- Bem então eu ligo depois né?

Sim querida

Obrigada então- Kagome desligou, ainda estática com o que a mãe dele havia dito, ficou pensando nisso a noite toda até o dia seguinte.

Nada de importante, Kagome estudou bastante até a semana de provas, onde ela faria a prova e seria liberada para ficar na escola com as amigas.

Depois da prova ela, Inuyasha e Yuka saem, Kouga, Eiri e Ayumi já estavam do lado de fora. Kouga estava impossível brincando brutalmente com o Inuyasha e por mais trocadilho que isso pareça eles se comportavam como animais, até que Kouga empurrou Kagome em cima do Inuyasha. Kagome foi face a face com o Inu e o empurrão foi tão forte que os dois quase caíram, Kagome chegou a pensar em beija-lo, mas e se ela levasse um fora ali mesmo? Apenas recuou e saiu com suas amigas. Elas resolveram jogar cartas na escada o que estava sendo muito divertido para Kagome, apesar da ausência do Inuyasha.

Subtamente o mesmo aparece com a camisa suja com uma listra preta enorme.

O que aconteceu? Um ônibus passou por cima de você?- Inuyasha apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e não falou nada, e Kagome percebeu que o deixou sem graça pela primeira vez, como ela se sentiu vitoriosa.

Ele foi embora e deixou todas elas ali espantadas, e todas olharam para Kagome.

Ele estava sorrindo?- Eiri falou espantada.

Axo que sim.- Kagome falou estática

O ano terminou e muitos se distanciaram, inclusive Inuyasha e Kagome.

Kagome já não gostava mais do Inuyasha, ele tinha passado, e ela até tinha tido outros relacionamentos, ela já não pensava nele com todo aquele carinho, com todo aquele amor, ele era apenas um garoto a mais na sala.

Ela esqueceu, mas parece que a turma não.

Inuyasha passou a aula toda implicando com Kagome, até que ela...

Cala a boca seu imbecil!- explodiu de vez

O.O- Professor- Kagome o que houve? Você é a minha aluna mais calma

Que culpa eu tenho se ele bateu a cabeça quando nasceu?- Kagome falou indiferente e Inuyasha nada tentou fazer

O amor é lindo- disse uma das garotas da turma- Eles se amam- disse outra- É o amooor- uma terceira infeliz e de gosto tosco(perdão quem gosta da música)

¬¬- Kagome não respondeu, sabia que seria pior.

A tarde também teria aula, mas a turma era dividida entre os laboratórios.Kagome teve uma tarde muito tranqüila até encontrar Yuka.

As patricinhas estavam falando de você no laboratório- Yuka

Jura? Como se eu não soubesse, elas sempre falam- Kagome

Ela chegaram pro Bruno e perguntaram se ele gostava de você- Yuka

Kagome parou para prestar atenção, não que ela ainda gostasse dele, ela tinha apenas uma queda, por ser uma amor antigo, mas ela queria saber a resposta.

E ele?- Kagome

Ele disse: 'Ah claro, ela é a minha amante'- Yuka

Kagome bufou e foi marchando até a cantina, ela estava uma fera já que nem responder decentemente ele podia fazer.

BAKA,BAKA,BAKA!!! MIL VEZES BAKA!- Kagome falava enquanto comia o lanche.

''''''''- Yuka

No resto do dia:

" _Será que eu ainda gosto do Inuyasha? Por que eu me importei tanto quando ele falou aquilo? Espero não gostar mais, não quero mais sofrer por alguém que não vale a pena, que enquanto eu amei, só me machucou, será o inverso agora, juro que será!"_

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

**Mais um cap terminado!**

**Mina a fic tá acabando, esse é o penúltimo cap ou no máximo o antepenúltimo,e como essa história foi baseada em algo que realmente aconteceu e isso não acabou até hoje, eu queria sugestões de como acabar a fic.**

**Foi muito bom trabalhar a fic com vocês, mas não posso continuar.**

**Kissus para todos!**


End file.
